skaitleen03_and_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skaitleen03/Lightning's Birthday gift to me.
By Lightning catz aka Neon. It's been 6 years since Skait has been role playing with him. 6 years, and they're still together. 6 years of role playing, drama, and of course, a bit of lemons. But in all honesty, 6 years of being together...... That is true love Skait came back from school. She was in Grade 12 now, and she's a grown up girl too. She went straight to her tablet and went on the Wikia. She saw that AWC was online. And of course, she started chatting with him. The two did another role play as usual. Oswald and Uneva going on mischievous adventures or some "family time" with Rubella, their "daughter" (in the internet). But in between the role play, AWC asked a surprisingly easy question. "Skait? May I ask you a question?" "You may", Skait replied. "Okay. How cool would it be if you found out that I'll be traveling to your country soon?" Skait's eyes widened and replied. "That's gonna be so awesome! We can hang out some time!" "Or all the time, if you want." Then, Skait got a little curious. Why would AWC ask her this question? What is he up to? Is he planning anything? "AWC, why did you ask?" Skait typed in curiosity. "Well..... You should look outside your window" With that, Skait looked out of her window and saw someone. She squinted her eyes a bit and saw that it was a boy, about her age. She then realizes that it was AWC! HE WAS OUTSIDE HER HOUSE THIS WHOLE TIME?! WHERE DID HE GET THE WI- As Skait went downstairs to meet him outside, AWC waited behind the tree in front of their house. Skait met him there and almost out of breathe. "H-How... Did you get.... Here?" "I have my ways, Skaity." AWC said as he pet Skait on the head. How cute. "You know, Skait, I've been waiting a long time to see you in real life." "Really?" "Yeah. I've been dreaming about it since the day I fell for you" "Does that mean the floor caught you?" The two burst out laughing at the corny joke of the floor always being there for you when you fall. But after a time of laughter, AWC grew serious again. "In all honesty, Skait, I've been wanting to do something." "What is it?" "Well..... " AWC cupped Skait's cheeks. Her face heated up and became a bright red color. AWC leaned his face closer to Skait's as their eyes felt droopy. And finally, the space between them was closed. "I love you, Skait" "I love you too, AWC" PART TWO It has been 6 years (yes. Six years again.). 6 years since their first kiss. Six years since their anniversary. And six months..... Since their engagement. And in this year..... It's getting better AWC was sweating as he knew what would happen. It was simple. Bride walks in, priest talks, groom and bride makes their vows, puts on their rings, and kiss. Not so hard, right? 'NOPE ' The piano started playing with Neon on a tuxedo. Luna was the Bridesmaid of Honor. And Xia is out there in the audience. And finally, the church doors open revealing the most awaited person of all. Skait She walked down the aisle with her dress flowing so gracefully. And underneath was a pair of shorts with boots. 'YEP. THIS BRIDE AIN'T JUST GONNA WEAR A SKIRT. SHE'S WEARING NAVY PANTS AND BOOTS. ' And since I have no idea how this wedding works, let's skip to the last part '' "Do you, AWC, take Skait as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" "Do you, Skait, take AWC as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may-" "NOW KISS IN THE NAME OF LOVE, YOU TWO!" E veryone stared at Neon who just coughed and sat back down beside Luna. The newly weds kissed and everyone rejoiced. Skait threw the bouquet of flowers and hit a certain girl on the head without breaking the kiss. Then, she picked up AWC bridal style and walked out to the limousine. And they probably sped off somewhere else to spend their honeymoon together. ￼ '''PART THREE ' THEY HAVE A KID NAMED RUBELLA. YAY! '' ''NOTE I DIDNT WRITE THIS AND NEON AKA LIGHTNING WROTE THIS FOR ME ON MY BIRTHDAY :D Category:Blog posts